


Double Kill

by LevelSetPower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2Ho bros, Cosplay, Discord Voice channel shenanigans, Exhibitionism, Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Smut, again I profusely apologise, author is not good at smut, likely inaccurate references to league of legends, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevelSetPower/pseuds/LevelSetPower
Summary: They’d had a successful start to the game, getting rid of the outer turret when Jongho heard the noise of a door opening. Shit, Yeosang had caught him and he was gonna be so mad that Jongho had left the bed again. Jongho went back to the fountain, shot a message of apology to Yunho and his teammates, and tore his eyes from the screen for a second, ready to apologize.Yeosang stood, wearing not his sleep shirt but an outfit that Jongho could only describe as unspeakably hot. It took Jongho a second to realize he was dressed as Lux, the very character Jongho was currently (trying to concentrate on) playing as. He had a sinfully short pink dress with a sailor collar and a huge magenta bow at the center. His legs were adorned with white thigh-highs and golden trims around his full upper legs. He wore matching white gloves on his arms.Holy fucking shit....Or, Jongsang and Yunsan use the Discord voice channel for things it should probably not be used for.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Choi Jongho
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	Double Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, okay, I have never played League of Legends, like, ever. I haven't even watched someone play beyond the tutorial video I watched to write this, so I apologize if the egregious errors or inaccuracies are annoying. They're probably less annoying than the rest of the fic, so there's that. 
> 
> My friend Chris and I came up with this idea (more credit to her mind than mine lol) and well... here it is. My first smut, so, sorry?
> 
> If you want to send me suggestions of how to be a better person, comment and I will reflect on my actions.

Jongho was a simple guy. He knew what he liked. He liked his boyfriend Yeosang, iced Americanos, and playing video games with Yunho.

The pair, self-dubbed 2-Ho had been playing games together since Jongho joined the dance club Yunho ran at their college. The two had instantly bonded over their love of the Remastered Spyro the Dragon games and it had advanced from there. Before long, they found themselves on the dance crew’s Discord just playing League and hanging out until 3 am when Jongho reluctantly logged off to get some sleep before his 9 am lecture (at the request of his boyfriend, Yeosang).

Yeosang and San, Yunho’s boyfriend since that infamous party in freshman year, were aware of each other but weren’t exactly what anyone would call friends. They didn’t seem to interact much outside of their double dates, at least from what Jongho saw.

The pair were pretty different, to be fair. Yeosang was sarcastic and dry but also reserved and introverted, whereas San was like a bottled fiesta, extroverted and loud and upfront. They didn’t seem to have much in common, besides their dislike for the Ho bro’s gaming hours.

Yunho and Jongho had realized the pair didn’t approve of all the time they spent playing games late into the witching hours, worrying for their sleep schedule, academic performance, and also their own quality boyfriend time. Yeosang had nagged Jongho about his need to cuddle before going to sleep but that had just lead to Jongho sneaking out of his boyfriend’s embrace once he had fallen asleep and logging back on to play a quick round of League with his Yunho-hyung, hoping his cute boyfriend wouldn't notice or get lonely in their bed alone.

Don’t get him wrong, Jongho obviously adored Yeosang. He worshipped the ground the man walked on. Yeosang was the epitome of beauty, with the wit and sharp sense of humor included. He'd only had to look at Jongho, like, twice during their intro bio lecture before the younger had accepted he was a goner.

When Yeosang had strode up to him after class, grabbed his phone, and added his number with the contact name "the cutie you keep staring at in bio", Jongho thought he should propose then and there. Yeosang's softer side was also something Jongho cherished endlessly. When sleepy he was the cuddliest, softest boy in existence, and his requests to be cuddled and protected just made Jongho feel like a superhero; like he had won some kind of lottery to be on the receiving end of love form such a wonderful person. 

But sometimes (well.. more like nearly every night lately) he enjoyed indulging in his favorite childhood hobby with someone who shared his love for it. Yeosang hadn’t expressed much interest in learning how to game, once saying if he had to watch a 30-minute YouTube tutorial to understand what League of Legends was, he couldn’t be bothered. San had tried to play a couple of times with the Ho bros but had given up pretty quickly, saying it was too complicated and he shouldn't procrastinate on his chem homework any longer. Jongho and Yunho didn't talk much about their boyfriends' objection to their game time, hoping the pair would get used to it, or perhaps they could find a game they could all play together, in Jongho's dreams perhaps.

He did think Yeosang looked cute in a gaming headset, sat in his special chair. 

* * *

One night, Jongho has done his normal routine, falling asleep cuddled next to his gorgeous boyfriend after giving him an “I’m sorry I always play games at night” blowjob. Yeosang was adorable to watch from between his legs, as he squirmed around on the bed and reached his small hands into Jongho’s hair. Jongho loved his hyung, and he said so after Yeosang had come down his throat and the pair had cuddled each other to sleep, the older boy swaddled securely in Jongho's arms for the night.

Or so Yeosang thought.

Once the elder's grip on Jongho’s hands weakened enough to indicate he had fallen asleep, Jongho slipped out of the other man’s hold, closed the door to their bedroom, and logged onto the Voice channel, noticing Yunho was also running late.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the older man appeared on the voice channel.

“Hi hyung, hard to get away tonight?” Jongho asked jovially.

“Yeah, sorry Jjongie. San wouldn’t unwrap his leg from around me. Even in his sleep, he’s a koala” the elder answered with a laugh. It was rather adorable how domestic the two had become after meeting and dating, their previous reputations as raucous partiers mostly gone and replaced with couple’s pottery glasses and his n his towels.

Jongho giggled, careful to be quiet and not wake Yeosang who was sleeping next door in the bedroom. He didn’t want to have another lecture about sleep schedules and couples nightly cuddle time, he just wanted to kill some minions.

They cranked up League, Yunho playing Mordekaiser on top as usual, and Jongho playing mid with his favorite Champion, Lux.

They’d had a successful start to the game, getting rid of the outer turret when Jongho heard the noise of a door opening. Shit, Yeosang had caught him and he was gonna be so mad that Jongho had left the bed again. Jongho knew he was about to get an earful from his hyung, and felt immeasurably guilty for dragging him out of bed like that. Jongho went back to the fountain, shot a message of apology to Yunho and his teammates, and tore his eyes from the screen for a second, ready to apologize.

Yeosang stood, wearing not his sleep shirt but an outfit that Jongho could only describe as unspeakably hot. It took Jongho a second to realize he was dressed as Lux, the very character Jongho was currently (trying to concentrate on) playing as. He had a sinfully short pink dress with a sailor collar and a huge magenta bow at the center. His legs were adorned with white thigh-highs and golden trims around his full upper legs. He wore matching white gloves on his arms.

_Holy fucking shit._

Had Jongho, like, saved the planet while he wasn’t looking? This was like all of his weirdly-specific wet dreams rolled together, with a bow on top. A literal bow on top!

His eyes widened impossibly and he momentarily turned off the voice channel so Yunho couldn’t hear the sounds of him gawking like an anglerfish.

“Baby, w-what a-are you doing?” He asked, barely able to get the air out of his fucking diaphragm.

_Had he died? Is this what happens when you die? Your boyfriend comes out of nowhere dressed in cosplay of the sexiest LoL character?_

Yeosang placed his finger to his lips to shush Jongho and strode over to sit atop his lap, facing away from the monitor. He squeezed his strong thighs around Jongho’s middle and brushed his lips onto his boyfriend’s ear.

“Turn the voice back on, baby” he whispered, squirming around in Jongho’s grasp again as if for _dramatic fucking effect._

Jongho gulps, resisting the reflex urge to bring his hands to Yeosang’s waist. With Yeosang dressed like that, Jongho would literally steal the Statue of Liberty for him. He’d probably cut his own dick off is Yeosang swayed his hips in that fucking pink dress one more time.

He types a quick apology to Yunho and comes back on voice only to see the other man has disappeared.

Weird.

Jongho sends another message to apologize and say he’s still around to play games after their team had lost that past round rather spectacularly, but the other man doesn’t reply for a few minutes. A rather excruciating set of minutes.

Jongho stares at his screen and tries to ignore the man in his arms. So many questions float around his mind, mostly focussed on the _why_? And also the _how_?

Yeosang remains oddly quiet and still, just wriggling occasionally and squeezing his thighs around Jongho’s legs.

Jongho can, however, hear every single moment of his breathing since he has placed his mouth right by Jongho’s ear. He also notes, with a roughly 1:1 ratio of fear and absolute, unrestricted sexual desire, that Yeosang’s ass is almost fully exposed as he sits in Jongho’s lap.

He revisits the idea he has actually legitimately died and mulls it over a little longer. No other explanation suffices as to why any of this would be happening.

Suddenly, the voice channel cracks to life and Jongho hears Yunho’s ragged breath “Ooh.... oh fuck Sannie-yah” he hears Yunho moan.

_What the fuck?_

For roughly the fifth time in the last ten minutes, _what the fuck?_

At that moment Yeosang wiggles in his arms again, and lets out his own soft whine, apparently unprovoked. He then grabs one of Jongho’s hands, which had been stationary by the mouse, and brings it towards his ass. At this point, Jongho remembers Yeosang’s ass is exposed, and his brain fries a little more.

As Yeosang’s small and cute hands travel down his hips and ass to reach his hole, Jongho’s calloused hands reach not only the soft skin of his cheeks and the surprisingly silky material he is wearing (panties, Jongho notes with added devastation), he feels something hard, and ... glass?

_Is he wearing a plug?_

Jongho revisits the death thing again.

Yeosang brushes Jongho’s fingers over the plug again and lets out another moan as it shifts inside him.

“Fuck Jongho.. mmm.. yeeaah” he moans with absolutely no shame. Jongho, once he has processed the fact this is happening and also realized he has a raging boner, realizes the voice channel is still on and his mic is picking this all up.

He thinks of the relentless teasing he’ll get from Yunho about this. He and Yeosang weren’t the most lovey-dovey couple in public, preferring to keep their moments of affection just for the two of them, but this was a blatant and, um, _explicit_ indication of that side of their relationship.

But then he sees a message from Yunho in reply to his previous apology.

 _I don’t know what’s going on with you, man, but shit got weird but .....like sexy weird?_ he has typed

Jongho doesn’t think, even if he attempted to move his hands from where they remain, one on Yeosang’s waist and the other idly playing with the toy his ass is eating up, that he would be able to. He seems to have stopped functioning as a human being. Or as a ... like.. a ghost? He refuses to rule that out.

Suddenly, the voice channel cracks to life again and Jongho is equally thankful that he won’t have to take his hands off Yeosang’s ass to write a message, and terrified for what he might hear.

However, he should have been more afraid of the sounds he might make himself, as Yeosang removes the plug and guides Jongho’s fingers to his hole.

“Oh fuck.. angel.. what’s gotten into you? Jumping into my lap with your cute plug in, huh” He grunts, playing with the lube around his hyung’s entrance.

In response, Yeosang doesn’t say anything, but Jongho still gets his answer.

“Princess and I were feeling a little left out, right baby?” San’s voice comes through the channel, dripping with mischief.

Yeosang only whimpers in response, beginning to move up and down in Jongho’s lap like he’s already riding his cock, gyrating his hips in sensual motions. Jongho tightens his grip on his hyung in response to someone else calling his baby a pet name but is kind of too turned on to do anything about it. He feels the sweat prick at his brow.

“Mmm. Exactly. You two spent rather too much time up here clicking the mice and not enough time paying attention to us. We have needs, you know?” San declares, and Jongho hears Yunho exhale shakily.

Yeosang seemed far too caught up in riding Jongho’s fingers and attempting to get underneath his shirt to participate in this conversation. Every now and then his heavy breathing is punctuated by a whimper.

“So, we thought, why not hit ‘em where it hurts, right Sangie?” San even sounds out of breath now, exhaling raggedly, "or rather, where it feels the best"

“Y-y-yeah” Yeosang whines in response, trying to get more of Jongho’s fingers inside him but struggling with the angle. His voice has increased in pitch and Jongho thinks this is the hottest his hyung has ever sounded. 

“Oh baby, did you start without me? We said we’d go at the same time” San tutted, breathing still laboured. 

It occurs to Jongho just then, that this might be, dare he say, _a setup?_

Had his little baby planned this? 

“Uh, Ho?” Yunho shakily asked, voice much louder than San's due to their, uh, position. 

“Uh, uh yeah?” Jongho clears his throat to try and sound more natural and not like he's currently fucking Yeosang with his fingers.

He mentally apologizes to the FBI agent assigned to monitor his computer. They must be having a hell of a shift. 

“I don’t mean to be ..fuck...weird.. but.. is Yeosang, uh, dress-hnng... dressed up?” Yunho asks, before the sounds of a zipper can be heard and Jongho realizes Yeosang has also got his hands under the waistband of his sweats, palming his rapidly-hardening dick. 

So this _was_ a setup!

"Uh, yeah, yeah" Jongho huffs out. 

Yeosang gets up then and wriggles Jongho’s sweatpants and briefs down his legs. Jongho can year Yunho’s ragged breathing through the voice channel, as well as the unmistakable sounds of someone sucking a dick. San, to be precise. He's going at it rather enthusiastically too, Jongho notes. He can hear San's gags as Yunho's large (look, sometimes bros gotta change in the same room, so Jongho has seen the, uh, package) cock. Jongh belatedly realizes he cannot pull the bro-card when he literally has a boyfriend who he is in love with and whose ass he is literally about to fuck. 

He snaps out of listening to two of his best friends getting down and dirty when he realizes Yeosang has got lube on his hands and is stroking his dick. The glide is wet and warm and Jongho doesn't know how long he'll last, with Yeosang looking like that, whining like that, and with the sounds of his bro getting head in his ears. 

“Fuck...” is the eloquent response Jongho gives to the aforementioned _mise en scene._

“Now you’ll pay attention to me, huh baby?” Yeosang says, only a little shyly, before climbing back into Jongho’s lap and lining up his entrance with Jongho’s by now rock hard length.

He hears some shifting around from Yunho and San’s end and hears them kissing. He suddenly wants to kiss Yeosang more than he wants anything in the world.

“Baby, I will always notice you. I’m sorry I made you feel neglected. I’m really sorry, angel” he mutters, pulling Yeosang in for a kiss. It is reciprocated with Yeosang’s usual level of enthusiasm and passion, his small whines escaping their joined mouths every now and again. Jongho faintly hears a curse through the voice channel.

“They sound good, huh big boy?” San teases, and Yeosang giggles in response. Jongho is starting to think he's really into being watched. Or, he guesses, listened to. 

“Wanna make our own beautiful music too, puppy?” San speaks again, and then Yunho lets out an ungodly moan.

Jongho spends about 0.5 seconds at this point, thinking whether it’s weird that he is listening to Yunho, a close friend of his, having sex. He thinks about whether this would have any ramifications for their future friendship, and whether or not it would make things weird. He supposes that, since it went both ways, it wouldn’t really be that weird. Maybe if Yun-

Yeosang sinks down onto his dick and all is forgotten.

Usually, Yeo would work down slowly, taking his time to adjust to Jongho’s size with timid advancements. He's always tight and Jongho's absolutely number one priority is protecting him, which includes not splitting him in half with his dick. Usually, he works it in slowly, cooing about how good and how beautiful Yeosang is all the while until his boyfriend can take his entire cock and his lithe stomach has a slight outline from the intrusion, which never fails to get Jongho even harder. 

This time, however, he takes it in one. Jongho registers his own long moan at the same time he hears a similar sound from Yunho.

“Oh fuck, angel... fuck” he babbles as Yeosang picks up his pace, linking his arms around Jongho’s neck and maintaining the sultriest of eye contacts as he rides Jongho like it’s a national fucking sport. Yeosang has always had fierce eyes, but as his eyelids remain half-closed he has this intensely sexual look to him, one that draws Jongho in like a magnet. 

It’s something of a sensory banquet. Jongho feels the tight warmth of Yeosang’s walls around his cock with each velvety slide, watches as Lux, his favorite Champion, rides him, and hears Yunho and San doing the exact same thing.

San moans differently to Yeosang, Jongho notes. Yeosang is all soft whimpers and drawn out moans complete with loads of voice cracking. San, on the other hand, talks. 

“Oh puppy, you’re so big, fuck. Love riding you like this, all dressed up,” he babbles, words punctuated with yelps of pleasure, “do I look pretty, baby?”

Yunho just moans in response, and Jongho hears what must be a slap on his ass.

“Answer me, puppy” San chides.

“Y-yeah, pretty baby” he chokes out, obviously not concentrating on anything other than San bouncing up and down upon him.

Yeosang, for his part, has taken to moving his hips in those delicious circles he knows Jongho loves, and Jongho has gripped his hips tightly in response, just like he knows Yeosang likes. Jongho moves one earphone out of the way so he can better hear the soft, adorable whimpers Yeosang produces as he sinks down on Jongho’s length.

“Love you, Jjongie” he moans on one particularly deep thrust, playing with the hair at the nape of Jongho's neck and occasionally throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Jongho's chest soars and he suddenly thinks of the softest, most wholesome moments he's had with Yeosang and how he is truly in love with how multi-faceted and fascinating this boy is. 

“Hey, don’t get sappy we’re trying to have a sexy moment here!” Jongho hears San chime in. He ignores him in favor of thrusting up into Yeosang with vigor and candor.

“Love you, angel, so much” he stutters out as Yeosang’s moans get breathier and whinier with his stronger thrusts. Jongho also discerns that Yeosang is touching himself, so he removes his hands from their iron grip on the smaller man’s waist and moves them to tug on his cock underneath the pretty pink of his skirt. In response, Yeosang breathes heavier and moans louder, repeating Jongho’s name like it was some kind of good-luck mantra.

"Jongho, Jongho, Jongho oh fuck.. Jongho" he moans, seemingly for both Jongho and their additional audience's sake. Jongho moves a hand up to flick his hardened nipples and he whines even louder, his walls tightening around Jongho as he reels in pleasure. 

“That’s it, Sangie, ride that cock like we know you can” he hears San cry, sounding equally out of it. Jongho can hear the rough slapping of skin on skin and is impressed at Yunho's pace. The fact San is able to form sentences while Yunho's cock is inside him is also impressive to Jongho, given Yunho's size and girth.

Yeosang preens from the praise and moves his hips with more force to meet Jongho’s. He hears San cry out and more of what must be more slaps on his ass. San's cries are downright filthy, continuing to wax poetic about Yunho's huge cock and how he wants to take all of Yunho's cum and be plugged up for the night afterward. Jongho thinks this is hot but makes a conscious effort to focus on the beauty in his arms, perky butt jiggling every time he sinks down again. The white thigh-highs just had to the innocence-devilishness dichotomy that Yeosang just has like it takes no effort, and it has Jongho reeling. 

Jongho is convinced that if he isn’t already dead he will be any minute now. He had a good run.

But what a way to go out!

“Such pretty sounds, hyung” he whispers into Yeosang’s ear and that has his boyfriend cumming, letting out a breathy moan and call of his name that propels Jongho to his own climax, too. His legs shake with the orgasm and Jongho rubs circles into his thigh as his breathing levels out. 

Just as he comes down from his high, he hears San whine a short "fuck" and Yunho let out his own low grunt, and he knows it they seem to have finished, too.

Yeosang lays still in his arms for a few moments, regaining his breath and trying to adjust his gloves from where they’d been abandoned mid-fuck. The damp sweat is now far more apparent since ha isn't rutting into his boyfriend like a bunny anymore, and he feels, despite the slight grossness of all the fluids, incredibly happy.

He wonders if this is the time when God tells him he's dead.

The voice channel cracks to life one more time, San chirping “Nice fucking in your vicinity, guys! See you in calc tomorrow!” Before the channel cuts dead.

Now San and Yunho have gone, Yeosang shyly glances up at Jongho from where his head is buried in the younger’s chest.

“Was that.. okay?” He asks.

“O-Okay? Baby, I’m still not convinced I haven’t died and gone to heaven, seriously. Are you going to, like, tell me now that I lived a good life and this is my death reward?" he stutters out, shattered after having Yeosang's ass basically extract his soul out through his dick. 

"No, Jjongie," Yeosang giggles, "I just love you and I wanted to show you that I can participate in your gaming hobby too. I know it's important to you” Yeosang blushes.

"I love you so much, angel. Thank you. I'll never get over this" he coos, brushing Yeosang's sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes. He stares into them for a moment and thinks if he really is dead, it was worth it. 

“Just remember those groups of pixels, no matter how fun they can be, can’t replace me, alright baby? Now come on, you have to help me out of this fucking outfit” He asks, before unceremoniously climbing off Jongho and waltzing to the shower, Jongho hot on his heels. 

Maybe they could limit 2Ho game nights to twice a week from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can only apologize. 
> 
> Stay spicy!


End file.
